pirates vs fangirls
by FanGurlz
Summary: captain jack sparrow's famous compass is missing and in it's place a note telling him to come to obsession cove. the only thing standing in the way of jack and his compass is a pack of crazy fangirl's and their queen, who wants jack to herself! AN: enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pirates vs. fangirls

We're getting me compass back

As the black pearls crew loaded up the cargo one day in Tortuga, Gibbs came up to captain jack sparrow asking for a heading.

"Ah, a heading" he said reaching for his compass, only to find it gone.

A panicked look came over the notorious pirates face, he looked at his belt where the compass was supposed to be and found a rolled up piece of lined paper. Jack unrolled the paper and read it:

 _My dearest captain jack,_

 _If you wish to have your compass back, you must come to obsession cove. And I will only give it back when show you're of most love and graduate towards me. Try to remember, my sweet, that I love you and only want what's best for you, and that's being my king!_

 _All my love_

 _Queen Roxy_

Jack's eyebrow's furrowed "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain"

"Tell the men to set a course for obsession cove" said jack "we're getting me compass back."

XxX

Meanwhile in obsession cove a certain fangirl queen was getting a makeover done by her two ladies in waiting, Christina and Maria.

"Ugh, you girl's spoil me" she said as Christina painted her pinky fingernail "I love it."

As Maria finished washing off her face mask, the young captain of the fangirl guard, Bethany, rushed in.

"Your majesty, news from Tortuga!" she said.

"What is it, Beth?" asked the queen of all fangirls.

"Your future king has received your message and is on his way!" said Bethany.

"Perfect" said queen Roxy "tell the guard's to capture him the first chance they get."

Bethany nodded and rushed off.

Queen Roxy turned to her ladies in waiting and said "leave me"

"Yes, my queen" they both said and left.

As soon as they did the queen rushed to her closet and pushed away the clothes to revel dozens of posters and pictures of captain jack sparrow taped together at the back of her closet wall.

"Soon, precious, we _will_ be together" she kissed the poster and smirked "forever and always."

 _ **Oh no! What will queen Roxy do to jack?**_ _**And more importantly how will our favorite pirate captain escape? Find out in the next chapter until the R-E-V-E-I-W!**_


	2. TACK!

_Shoutout:_

 _wishIwasafangurlz: even though you're just a guest I loved your comment! Keep reviewing fellow fangurlz!_

Pirates vs fangirls

2\. ATTACK!

Captain jack sparrow stared at the mysterious obsession cove in the mist. The mist made it look like the island was just an illusion, like your head was playing tricks on you. But jack knew the island was there these where the coordinates, plain and simple. And whoever this queen Roxy was, she was going to pay for stealing his compass and he would make sure of it personally.

Jack rowed to the island alone, the crew stayed on the ship, muttering something about the island being made of hell and craziness. Jack figured let them be scared, at least he knew he had nothing to fear, why would he fear a girl who calls herself 'queen Roxy.'

Jack used his sword as a machete to cut through the thick jungle, then he heard rustling in the trees above then a high girly voice yelled "ATTACK!"

A hoard of crazy drooling fangirls jumped down from the trees, landing swiftly around jack. And since they were women, jack had no idea what to do, he couldn't fight them, they were women!

"Who are you?" jack yelled.

"We are the fangirl guards" replied one "I am Bethany, captain of the fangirl guard."

"Lovely" sneered jack "now give me back my compass!"

"Not yet" said Bethany "first you must meet queen Roxy."

"Does she have my compass?" asked jack.

"Forget about the compass!" yelled Bethany "tie up the captive and bring him to the fangirl village."

What is it with these girls and the word fangirl? Thought jack as they bound his wrists.

XxX

Jack was brought to a small village, and it was one of the frilliest villages he'd ever been in. all the villagers were girls from the ages of ten and eighteen, they wore shorts and floral t-shirts, and most of them were worshiping posters of him or will turner. One girl was even throwing darts at an Elizabeth swann poster.

As jack past by them most of them swooned at the sight of him, just for the heck of it jack winked at one of them and the girl fainted.

Just then they stopped at a throne, much like the one jack sat on when he ruled over the pelegosto's. Then Bethany called out "ALL HAIL ROXY, QUEEN OF ALL FANGIRLS!

The two girls who held jack back pushed him down to his knees. Jack watched as all the girls in the village got on their knees as well and bowed to the girl who finally turned around in her throne.

There she was. Queen Roxy herself, she wore a knee length white sundress with black ballet flats. Her dark brown shoulder length hair had been straightened, and her eyes had dark purple eyeshadow on them.

When she eyed jack, a smile came across her cotton candy glossed lips. Jack couldn't tell if it was an evil smile or she was just glad to see him. Either way it made him uncomfortable.

She looked around at her loyal subject and said "that's enough bowing, on your way!"

The fangirls quickly went back to their daily lives, jack tried to make like he was one of them so he could escape, but the fangirl guards blocked his path. Jack turned back to the throne but realized queen Roxy was standing right in front of him. Jack jumped back.

"Well hello, hot stuff" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Where's my compass?" jack demanded.

She patted his hair "all in good time my love."

"What does that mean?" jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see" she said evilly, then she tuned to her fangirl guards "take him to the royal bed chamber."

Jacks eyes widened " _royal bed camber!_ " he shouted "what are you going to do to me there?!"

As the guards dragged him away, all he heard in return was the evil laughter of queen Roxy. What have I gotten myself into? He thought.

 _ **AN: what indeed captain sparrow! More chapters coming, until then review, review, review!**_


	3. 3 William to the rescue!

3\. William to the rescue!

Jack was brought to a room that he only guessed was the royal bed chamber. They shoved him into the room and slammed the door, jack tried to open it again but it was lock from the outside.

"Bugger!" he said frustrated.

He turned and gasped the room he was in, everything in it was either purple or pink.

 _Gross!_ He thought _it's so girly!_

Then he noticed something that wasn't girly or pink or purple. It was the posters and photos of a man all made into a collage on the wall. Jack read the name over the pictures:

"Johnny Depp?" he said to himself "why didn't she just kidnap him instead of me?"

XxX

Will turner was on his way home after ten long years at sea to see Elizabeth and his son. But on the way the way there he found the black pearl anchored in obsession cove. He decided to stop by and see jack, only to find him not on the ship.

He found Gibbs and asked him where jack was. Gibbs explained how jack had gone to get his compass back from queen Roxy, but never returned.

"Then I'll go find him and bring him back" will decided.

"Fine, but be careful" Gibbs warned.

Since will was allowed to step on land now, he went off in search of jack.

XxX

Jack watched as queen Roxy came in to the room holding up two dresses a red one and a purple one.

"Which one do you like?" she asked batting her eyes.

"I don't care about your bloody dresses" jack said.

"Well, don't you care about what your brides going to wear?" she asked.

Jacks eyebrows shot up "BRIDE?!"

"Yes, bride" she sighed dreamily "it sounds so romantic when you say it."

"We're getting married?!" said jack "that's why you wanted me?!"

"Yeah! And you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a priest that would marry a fangirl queen and a pirate."

"b-b-but I can't get married!" he said.

"Well, you have no choice" she laughed evilly.

"You know soon someone's going to get suspicious and come look for me" said jack smugly.

"Oh, someone already has" she said with equal smugness.

"Who?" asked jack hopeful.

Just then queen Roxy snapped her fingers and two fangirls threw young man into the room, bound and gagged.

"Will?" asked jack.

"Oh goodie" said queen Roxy "you know each other!"

She then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jack could hear her yell "enjoy your company, my king!" from down the hall.

Jack shuddered at the thought of marrying the creepy queen, then started to untie will.

"Jack?" said will "what do those girls want with us?"

"They want me to marry their queen and you... I don't know?" said jack.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"For once dear William" said jack "I don't know."

 _ **AN: Uh oh! Jack doesn't know! Hah I just made a rhyme cool! Anyway R &R! **_


End file.
